


The Rain

by akamine_chan



Series: The Rain [1]
Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Community: ds_snippets, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-25
Updated: 2008-05-25
Packaged: 2017-10-05 09:10:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/40042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He waited until the middle of the night to take care of his body.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [keerawa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/keerawa/gifts).



> Written for the LiveJournal Community ds_snippets
> 
> Notes: Unbeta'd. For Keerawa's birtday, very belated. I hadn't recovered from ds_aprilfools when it was her birthday and I hadn't had time to write anything for her. Hopefully, once she's back on-line, she'll like this.
> 
> Prompt: bury

He waited until the middle of the night to take care of his body.

It was raining and cold, miserable weather to be out in.

Leoben barely noticed. He was soaked, his clothes plastered to his body and water dripping down his face, but his attention was completely absorbed by the body he gently carried in his arms. Walking deeper into the forest, he looked around, wanting to find a place where Leoben was unlikely to be discovered or disturbed.

He finally found a spot that seemed to suit their needs, a tiny clearing hidden by a slight rise and a stand of evergreen trees. Leoben would like being here. Once the rain stopped it would be peaceful and serene, a quiet place to contemplate the mind of God.

Laying his body down carefully, he searched for something to dig with, finally settling on a sturdy branch. He used the point of it to dig at the ground, which was soft and muddy with the rain. It was a difficult chore, the grave filling with water and the mud repeatedly slumping back in. Patiently, he pushed the mud back out and used rocks to create a barricade. It helped.

Still, it was hours before he had a grave big enough to place his body in. Leoben's hands were raw and abraded by then, the rain washing the blood away like he wished it would wash away his sins.

He gathered the body up and pressed a lingering kiss to his forehead before laying him gently into the ground.

It took a lot less time to fill the hole than it had taken to dig it. When Leoben was done, there was no indication of what was buried there.

-fin-


End file.
